Conventionally, in mobile terminal devices such as cellular telephones and the like, more advanced functions have been incorporated into the apparatuses, and it has been carried out that the apparatus has a plurality of pieces of terminal identification information, and uses these pieces of terminal identification information separately. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a communication terminal apparatus that is provided with a plurality of pieces of terminal identification information and that is capable of making an optimal setting in accordance with the terminal identification information.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-14355